A New Adventure
by sesshoxoxochick
Summary: 1st story, inuyashanaruto crossover...kagome goes to a different dimension and trains certain students ...not good at summary's so whatever just read okies?...dnt own him.. never will yada yada yada........no review no chapter so ha!
1. leaving everyone

Kagome was now a dog demon, Miko, Celestial being. Traveling with her Hanyo niisan, friends Sango and Miroku, and adoptive kitsune Shippo. Kagome become so close to Inuyasha that they love each other to much to become lovers, Inuyasha even killed Kikyo while she was attempting to Kill his imouto, and that made Kagome love him even more, it was really impossible for them to be lovers now. Even Sesshomaru came to love Kagome as his Imouto, Thus him and Inuyasha came to a truse cuz Kagome forced them. The Sesshomaru and inuyasha gave her some of their blood so now they where real brothers and sisters and Kagomes lifespan widden.

She learned she was a Celestial being by Kaome himself, coming to her in a dream. And pretty soon she'll become a guardian angel. So... Kagomes pretty much the powerful person alive. But no one's worried about her, for she is the purest one, she has never and will never think of being/doing evil things... ever.

Today was the day that she would be returning home for good and start a new adventure, as kami put it. She was on Inuyasha's back clinging to him tightly. She didn't want to leave, but she knew it was her duty to. When she changed into the 3 beings, her outer appearence would always change as well. He hair was longer and had silver streaks in them now, her eyes where no longer chocolate brown, they where dark gree. Her whole body grew 1 size up, making her ALSO the sexiest most perfected women in the world. And of course she had the fangs and the claws . Sesshomaru trained her well in one point in time, and after everyone else trained her. So she knew how to fight like a demon, a demon exterminator, a monk, a miko, and then of course her usual human.

Kagome was holding back the tears that where trying to come out, thinking back of the memories she had, ever since arriving there. From the point to where she freed Inuyasha, to the part where they defeated Naraku, to the part where she trained. She was going to Miss this place way to much. She will not go and thats final she thought to herself, hugging Inuyasha closer. Then Kami's voice was heard in her head "Celestial, you must go, you must protect Naruto, which hold's the spirit of a demon, He has no friends and pulls pranks on people, to just get people to notice him. You must train and become friends with him, and let him know he's not alone'

She sighed inwardly 'alright Kami, I'll do what you say, but tell me this, will I see my nii-sans and son sometime there?" Kami chuckled ' of course child, your nii-san's are your nii-san's they can't live without you' Kagome laughed "yup" then Kami disappeared.

They arrived at the well to see Sesshomaru with Rin there. Kagome sighed and got down. She hugged everyone good bye, Rin and Shippo where already crying they didn't want her to go. She went to Inuyasha and hugged him hard while letting the tears spill free. "I'll miss you nii-san" She said as she sobbed more into his chest "I'll miss you too, I'll come find you in the future kag's don't worry, we'll be united again". She nodded and let go.

Now tears where spilling nonstop. This was th elast time she'll see these people again. No more of Miroku's gropoings, No more of Sango comforting her, No more shippo getting beet up by Inuyasha, and No more Inuyasha's Mouth. Tears just kept rolling down, and she was sobbing uncontrolably. Kagome walked to the kid's and hugged them tight. All 3 of them were crying, she picked them up and walked as slowly as she could with the kids clinging strongly to her.

She got to the well and put the kids down, she looked at everyone one last time, and looked directly at Sesshomaru "You better find me" She said while wipping her tears away. Sesshomaru nodded. She thought that her crying was over but when she looked back at Inuyasha, it started spilling all over again. She ran over and jumped on him crying on his neck. He started rubbing her back, walking her over to the well. "Inuyasha, i really don't want to go!"she said as more tears fell. Inuyasha stopped at the rim of the well and stood her up. "don't worry Kag's, i'll see you again someday... you might not even have to wait that long in order to see me.. but think about how long Sesshomaru and i have to wait... way longer then you don't you think?" She nodded. "yeah your right.. but still id rather just stay".. he sighed and glanced towards Sesshomaru who nodded. Inuyasha pushed her down the well causing everyones eyes to widen. As she was falling she just stared up at him holding her hand out so she can reach out to him. The last thing she heard before the blue light engulfed her was inuyasha say "Be patient"


	2. and the training begins

Kagome arrived on the other side of the well. She wipped her tears away 'ok, heres my new beginning and adventure'

Flashback

In Kagome's dream.

'Kami do i have to go?' She asked, Kami replied with 'Yes my child on the day July 5 you go through the well, it will not take you to your time, your time there is finished and your time here is finished, you have to go find a boy named Naruto and help him train, you may train his companions if you like, because you will be stuck with him, until he reaches the age of 85, you may stay with him after that, It is your choice. And you WILL see your nii-san's and son again' She sighed 'find kami, i will do as you wish'

End Flashback

Kagome jumped out of the well And you couldn't tell if she was crying, she hid it and told herself 'i'll see them again, just be patient'

Naruto was on a tree just laying back to lazy to go train with the others. He doesnt like tree climbing. 'I hate tree climbing, I wonder if the frog pervert can summon anything other then frogs. Hmmm maybe i'll try, but what should i summon?' he thought to himself 'I think you should try summoning my okaa-san, shes really nice, and could train you, besides .. i havent seen her in 200 years' The fox thought back.

Naruto and the 9tails get along now, they help each other out in battle, and once in a while Naruto would allow the fox to take control over the body, if he promises not to do anything bad.

'hmm... what is she? can she beat Sasuke without using chakra?' 9 tails chuckled 'of course!! she's my okaa-san ! the best of the best, the oly dog demon, miko celestial being, gardian angel around!' Naruto's eyes buldged and say up straing' woah she must be powerful.. do you think she'll train me?' 'of course just tell her your a friend of shippo, by the way im shippo. can you call me that instead of fox?' 'oh sorry shippo... so how do we find your okaa-san?' Naruto asked. 'just do that thing you do with the frogs but don't use any of your chakra only mine k?'

Naruto made his thumb bleed and did the sign while shippo used his chakra. The there she was, the celestial being was in front of him. She turned around and smiled" Hey, you must be Naruto, Im Kagome nice to meet you" Naruto smiled and nodded "uhm yea thats me, i was wondering if you can train me shippo s" Kagome interrupted him "You know shippo?!? where is he?!" she asked looking around. Naruto sweat drop "Uhm gomena-sai Kagome, shippos in me, he attacked villagers along time ago and they enclosed him in me"

Kagome's vein was poppping out "Shippo attacked a village?!? "She said through gritted teeth. Naruto nodded slowly, because he could literally see the flames in her eyes "Shippo, out, now!" Kagome said, then snapped her fingers. And there shippo was .. outside naruto.. But because this happened Naruto fell unconcious not used to less Chakra by now.

Shippo was not a kid any more, and kagome was kind of shocked at the new appearence he had. He was a teenager now. Shippo looked down at himself and started dancing around singing "i'm free i'm free!" . Kagome cleared her throat "Escuse me Shippo fox Higurashi, tell me why exactly did you attack village when i spesifically told you, you couldn't and would end up like this!" She yelled at him like a mother would.

Shippo bowed his head low in shame "because... the villagers took rin away from me, i just tried to find her, but no, they lock me up in him" He said poinging down to Naruto. Kagome messaged her temples and sighed "But still, that gies you no right to attack a village.. when ever i was kidnapped, did you see inuyasha go around destroying villages? no! of course not.. well of course not unless he's in his full demon form, but thats not the point!!! my point is is that its not right to go around doing that to villages and you know it. so.. as your punishment , you'll stay in him" Shippo had a pouting face on "But mamaa..!!!" Kagome started yelling "No!! your staying in there until i feel your punishment is done" She snapped her fingers and shippo was back in Naruto.

Naruto woke up "whoa, what the hell just happened?" Kagome signed "Nothing, lets start your training, you won't be on another mission for a while... follow me" Naruto nodded and followed. He followed Kagome to the outside of the city/village. Kagome snapper her fingers once more and an orange suit similar to the one naruto wears, was in her hand "Here put this on " She said giving it to Naruto. He obliged and put it on, and when he did he could feel that this suit had built in weights. "For your first traning, i want you to run around the whole village 10 times, then we'll start with the basics" 

Naruto felt like complaining, but decided not to and started running. When he finished he was sweating and breathing hard. Kagome smirked "You will be wearing that forever, that suit can not get dirty, wet, and will not or cannot rip, those weights will stay there and i will keep you on it. You will only take it off, when i tell you to take it off. understood?" Naruto's eyes nearly buldged out of his head, and his jaw was practically touching the floor but he nodded anyways "Good okay now.." SHe continued on telling him to train.


	3. the proof of training

_**kira: sorry it took a while to upload this.. had major homework TT thanks for your reviews though!! xDDDDDDD**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

For the next 2 week's they trained. Naruto's 10 laps turned to 50 and he was now carrying close to 2,000 pounds. Everytime after they ran, kagome would make him hold his chakra as long as he could, then make him let it loose through his hand ((kind of like what kakashi && Sasuke does)) so he can use shippo's chakra, with shippos chakra Kagome would make him summon things, shoot wind through his hand, climb trees without using his hands, walk/run on water, levitate, and tought him how to teleport to places, spin really fast so he can deflect alot of things, and make his shadow do thing's he wanted.

By the time the 2 week's was over, tired was an understatement, Naruto looked like he was about to die, and the sight made Kagome laugh. Naruto shot her a glare "what are you laughing at?!? you weren't the one that was training the whole damn week!" She calmed down a bit, "Use your chakra... or whatever chakra you have left to heal your wounds... actually .. just tell shippo to do it... he CAN heal your wounds you know" She said starting to laugh again. "naruto nodded and closed his eyes 'shippo... kagome said to heal me up' Inside naruto, shippo rolled his eyes 'yaya whatever..'

Then.. Naruto was healed, and he looked like he hasn't trained at all. His eyes widen "I didn't know shippo can heal!" Kagome chuckled "Why didn't you ask him? And don't you feel him heal you anyways? whenever your in battle or something?" He thought for a moment before anwering. "Now that you mention it.. yea i do! woa thanks shippo"

Kagome smiled, "well.. since you've trained with me.. shippo's been to so that mean's when you get wounded he'll heal it right away, so its virtually impossible for anyone to kill you, but they can beat you up quite a bit, and you'll still lose both chakra's... so if you enter a competition .. don't take your time" Naruto nodded then said "Hey Kagome.. can we go see my friends and kakashi-sensei now? i havent seen them in a while" She thought then nodded "Sure... do you wanna run to them or teleport?" He thought then said "run .. i don't want to use up my chakra on any little thing any more" She nodded then said "I'll teleport there and see how long you take... ready.. set.. . go!!"

Kagome teleported and Naruto took off. She teleported to a place in the forest to see a boy and a girl climbing tree's 'ha!, Naruto already mastered that' She thought to herself. Then saw a guy with spiked silver hair and a bandana covering one eye reading a certain book ((we all know what THAT is)). He looked up and the 2 fell off the tree at her sudden appearence there.

the boy asked "Who are you? and what do you want" He said getting into a fighting stance. Kagome rolled her eyes, then saw Naruto runing towards them, she looked at her watch "Wow naruto, 1min 29 seconds to get here .. pretty good there" The girl asked "where did he come from?" Kagome shrugged "Inu's forest" Sakura's eyes buldged out of her head "Naruto can't run from Inuyasha's forest to here in 1 min and 29 seconds... let alone even 10 min!!" Kagome rolled her eyes "yes he can sigh Naruto.. go to Inu's forest and get me a sakura flower... go!!" And he was off.

Kagome turned to look at them "Hey, my name's kagome, I've been training Naruto for the past 2 week's .. sorry for the inconvinience" The boy snorted "watashi wa namae wa Sasuke desu... you trained Naruto? it doesnt look like he's been training" "Well i tought him how to heal himself" she responded. Naruto came back not even sweating with a flower "Good, theres your proof he can run from that forest to here in 1 min 29 seconds flat"

Naruto butt in in their conversation "I can run faster, if She could take this thing off me" He said trying to take off his clothes " I said you can only take it off if i say so!" kagome scolded him. He sighed "fine"...

"hello Ms. Kagome, I'm Kakashi.. these kid's sensei-"The guy said while bowing, Kagome blushed 'ugh! what is it with me with guys and silver hair?!' "Kagome-sama what kind of clothes did you put on Naruto?" He asked catching her blush and smirking to himself. "YOU can just call me Kagome... and their just weights i put into his clothing" Sakura was curious about something so she asked "How much weight is he carrying?" That got both kagome and naruto's attention. She snapped her fingers and an identical clothing to naruto's was in her hands. "here i'll show you.. stand back please" 

Everyone stood back and when Kagome could see that they where far enough awa. She threw the clothing up in the air like it was as light as a feather, but when it came back down it came down fast, then when it hit the groud it made a large noise and a big crater in the ground. Kakashi, SAkura, && Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto looked at Kagome, who was walking back to them dusting her hands "Can i at least have a break from this?" He whined out. Kagome shook her head "Nope, only if extremely nessesary" Naruto sighed but nodded.

Kakashi looked at kagome with longing in his eyes, and kagome's whole faces turned red. He smirked and walked up to her. "Kagome, would you do me the honors in accomponing me to dinner tonight?" her blushed deepened at how close they where but still manage to nod. "good" he whispered in her ear, which made Kagome shiver.

SAsuke walked up to Naruto "If you've trained i wanna see what you learned ... fight me" naruto simply nodded "whatever... you just want proof that i trained"

Kagome looked pass Kakashi's should to see Naruto and Sasuke getting into fighting stance, she tried to go to them but kakashi held her back "i would also like to see what he has learned" She sighed and stayed back. Kagome snapped her fingers, and Naruto looked at her and yelled" 4,000 pounds?!?! are you crazy????" The 3 had wide eyes.. akgome shook her head "If you kept your original 2,000 pound the fight would end in one punch and you know it, I want it to last long.. give them a show Naruto... " He struggled getting up but got into a fighting stance anyways "Fine.. Sasuke.. what are you waiting for?"

Sasuke shook his head off of the surprise/shock and charged at him. Naruto rolled his eyes "this is to slow, i'll make my shadow handle him" He mumbled to himself. Naruto sat down and made his shadow stand up. Which shocked the 3 because it usually takes a while to master that technique.. unless it run's in your blood line" The shadow started attacking sasu,e SAsuke would attack back of course but his hands or legs would just go threw the shadow. Sasuke was panicking now.. how was he suppose to fight like this? How was he suppose to win? Than.. an idea hit him. He slid back and held his right arm with his left and started a light with it, then started walking to the shadow... which eventually disappeared.. SAsuke smirked then turned to Naruto who was in a middle of a yawn. Sasuke fired the chakra at him. Naruto opened 1 eye to see the chakra flying to him and teleported instantly to behind sasuke, still sitting.

Sasuke was just staring dumbl at the spot where Naruto was, 'he didn't even do a hand jisu' he said to himself then said "I give up. "Kagome snapped her fingers and Naruto's weights where back to normal, then the 2 walked back to the rest.


End file.
